Everything I loves dies
by Shugar High Author
Summary: I just wrote it there will be a sequal. Part 1 of 3


**Everything I love dies**

I was looking at the motionless body of my boyfreind of 4 years i was 17 sure and we have a 4 year old son named Johnathan Ryan Evans . "Momma when will daddy wake up" Johnie said looking at me.Ryan was my boyfreind we were freinds since birth he has a sister 4 years older than him.When we were 13 she had a party someone spiked the punch then Ryan got us each a cup then we had Johnathan after that my mom died 2 months before I had Johnie she never knew I was pregnant my father died when i was 11 Johnie and my grandmother are the only ones left alive.I hate my grannie though she thinks Johnie was a mistake.Ryan just went to the store and there were 2 shots Ryan and my history teacher got shot and died."He wont Johnie" Johnie just silently cried.

**The next day at school**

It was my last class history.Ryan used to sit next to me and we would talk on fridays what we would do with Johnie.But then a man walked in."Hi i'm Mr.Bolton your new history teacher" The man was good looking but you could tell he was married "So I'm sorry about your former history teacher and classmate.Did any of you know either of them" then everyone looked at me "Ok Ms.?" then i said "Montez , well when i was 13 Ryan got me pregnant . we dated lived togetherand now my son is wondering where his dad is thanks to that stupid gun man all he did was kill and hurt people" Mr.Bolton was shocked well we talked about all the good memories of him and Ryan.the bell finaly wrang "Ms.Montez can you stay behind" i noddedand went to his desk and he said "I'm sorry for your loss I think you should not come to school tomorow " I just said "Well I still will come " I ran home or to my crumy apartment.I walked in to see Sharpay as usual she needed to work from a computer to work and I had one so she could watch Johnie ."Hey Shar" she smiled and said "How was it" I frowned and said "Horrible" then Johnie came out "Hiya mommy" then I smiled and said "Hey wanna go to the park while aunt Sharpay finishes her work" Johnie smiled .I loved how we lived across the street from the park.I got him ready and left.When I got there I saw Mr.Bolton with a woman and probably a 4 yearold boy.i sat down as Johnie went to go play in the jungle gym.I looked at my stomache "Only a few more months baby girl" Then Mr. Bolton came over "Miss Montez what are you doing here arent supposed to be doing your homework" then I said "I have free period before history so history is my last class so i do my homework then and usualy history homework here but I dont have any" Then Johnie came over "Mommy arent you supposed to see grandma today" I frowned "Shoot and i forgot to reherse my lines to say to her , ok Johnie it looks like we havve to get you changed for tea with Grandma" I smiled and waved.He waved back.

**At the Cafe**

"Hi Grammy" Johnie said Clarise Montez was my grandmother she is rich because she stared in a few movies my dad met my mom in an art class when they were 18 they eventualy slept togehter and had me."Hi Clarise" she turned and smiled "Gabriella Johnie its so good to see you" we sat down "So Clarise what brings you here besides critisizam " then she looked at me then my stomache I wasnt really showing the bump just began to show."Ah another great grandchild i see , I'm here to say i'm sorry I heard about Ryan sweetheart i think since he's dead I think its best if I get custody of Johnie until I feel asthough you will be a responsable parent." then I yelled "No Clarise He is MY son not YOURS you wernt the one in 10 hour labor and next I bet you wanna take Savannah as soon as shes born or Micheal if its a boy" I saw everyone looking at me "Yes I think your to young to have two children to raise on your own I want to take them give them a great education and a good family to grow up with you will see them every sunday and holiday" then I just said "Take it to court , come on lets go back to the park sweety"

**When we get back at the park**

I sat down on the bench I was sitting then Mr.Bolton came over "I really think you shouldnt come to school tomorrow" I just stood up and said but yelling more "YOU DONT HAVE YOUR BOYFREIND DEAD YOUR GRANDMOTHER WANTING CUSTODY OF YOUR CHILDREN AND THE ONE THAT DOESNT HAVE TO GO TO COURT FOR CUSTODY OF YOUR CHILDREN!!!" He just looked at me and said "I dont but I did" I looked at him "When I was 16 I had a girlfreind she was pregnant she went into labor then died while giving birth to my daughter who also died in the process and that was 4 years ago" then I asked "Did you ever feel asthough evrything you love dies" he nodded and i said "Well same with me Johnie is the only thing I love that isnt dead , but my grandmother is my only other family and I hate her." he nodded.


End file.
